Te regarder de loin
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Il est seul dans sa tête - l'autre le contrôle. Mais il le voit encore, son moirail. Il ne peut faire autrement que le voir, le regarder. Le regarder... de loin.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages cités dans cette fiction sont empruntés à l'univers de Homestuck, et sont par conséquent la propriété d'Andrew Hussie.  
Et merchi à ma moirail adorée pour le titre !

**Rating : T **(merci ma moirail qui m'aide à trouver les ratings de mes histoires parce que je suis trop débile pour le faire moi-même. xD)

**Note de l'auteur : **La scène vient de passer sur le fandom français, alors il était grand temps que je finisse cet OS qui traîne dans ma tête et mes dossiers depuis je sais pas trop combien de temps ! è.é J'espère que tout ça vous plaira en tout cas :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Te regarder de loin**

Il ne sait pas vraiment où il est. Quelque part il en a conscience, mais il ne sait pas. Ne sait plus. Ne sait pas. L'ignore ou le sait, se tait ou s'endort. Qu'est devenu son esprit ? Il aimerait le savoir. Il sait qu'il existe encore, mais c'est comme lorsqu'on s'endort. Lorsque l'on rêve que l'on rêve.  
C'est ça. Il a l'impression qu'il rêve qu'il rêve. Sauf qu'il ne rêve pas.

Sa conscience effleure _l'autre._ N'en résulte que sang, mort, cris, blessures, peur. Il n'aime pas faire ça, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il est perdu, prisonnier. Il se planque, comme un animal blessé qui serait trop faible pour lutter. Il _est_ trop faible pour lutter.  
Les pièces dans son puzzle sont éparpillées, comme des flashs de lumière agressant son esprit. Il lui faut un petit moment pour comprendre où il est, ce qu'_il_ fait.

Il reconnait cet endroit – c'est une des grilles d'aération qui donne sur la salle aux douze ordinateurs. _Il_ voit par la grille d'aération, là-bas. Et lui voit à travers _ses_ yeux. Qui sont les siens. Il le voit, au centre de la pièce. Il lui tourne le dos, mais il n'a pas besoin de voir son visage pour le reconnaître. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille, de toute façon, rien qu'à sa silhouette un peu tassée, ses cheveux en batailles, les cornes que l'on voit à peine dépasser de la masse sombres.

Il reconnait aussi ce détail, là. Celui que _l'autre_ espionne, malsain.  
Les épaules tremblantes, le corps frissonnant, les lourds sanglots que l'on entend à peine, dans la pénombre de la pièce. Son moirail qui pleure.  
Gamzee a mal. Il a mal, car il sait que son moirail pleure à cause de lui. Que c'est quelque part sa faute, même s'il n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher tout ça. Mais c'est tout de même sa faute. Il pleure, car il sait que Karkat souffre, et qu'il ne peut rien faire pour l'en empêcher.  
Il a mal, car il sait que bientôt, la douleur sera encore plus forte. Car il sait que bientôt, le rouge ne coulera pas que sur ses joues.

Gamzee aimerait crier à son moirail de s'enfuir, loin de tout, loin de lui. Que s'il faut que l'un d'eux survivre, c'est lui. Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas. Et puis, à quoi ça pourrait bien servir ? Il le connait, il sait qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais.  
_Il_ bouge. Cette partie de lui qui contrôle son corps, sa tête, ses mouvements. Gamzee le sent bouger, se rapprocher de la grille – _de Karkat._ Il aimerait pouvoir lui crier de s'enfuir, il ne le peut pas. Il ne peut plus. Il n'est plus maître de ses mouvements – de son chemin.

« Honk. »

Il le voit à travers les yeux de _l'autre_, sursauter, regarder autour de lui, les yeux affolés, les membres tremblants, ses joues creusées de sillons rouges. Il le regarde, et il a peur, et il a mal. Il ne peut que hurler silencieusement en lui-même pour qu'il parte – ce qu'il fait, en courant.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce redevenue silencieuse, un autre « honk ! » se fait entendre. Une présence dans un conduit revient sur ses pas, s'enfonçant dans les couloirs ténébreux, son rire si étrange se répercutant dans les murs.  
Dans sa propre tête, le Gamzee prisonnier est redevenu silencieux.

**.oOo.**

Ils sont tous là. Ils ont répondu à son appel, à sa demande – sa provocation. _Il_ les voit, tous alignés, là, de l'autre côté du toit. _Sa_ main se resserre sur le marteau qu'_il_ tient, assurant sa prise, se délectant déjà de l'odeur de sang qui maculera bientôt _ses_ paumes.

_Il _sent en lui l'autre, qui s'affole, se débat. Aimerait crier à ses amis de s'en aller, tant qu'ils le peuvent encore, tant qu'ils peuvent encore sauver leurs vies. De ne surtout pas l'attaquer. Parce qu'il le sait, il ne supporterait pas de voir d'autres meurtres. Il se sent déjà si brisé, si faible. Bientôt, il disparaîtra, englouti par les ténèbres et le désespoir de son propre esprit.

Ses yeux voguent, se déplacent, se posent tour à tour sur chacun des quatre qui lui font face.

Redglare. Pyrope. La justice aveugle – qu'il exècre plus que tout. À qui, s'il le pouvait, il aimerait bien arracher la tête. Il sait qu'elle pense la même chose de lui. Pas besoin d'être un devin pour le voir.

Dolorosa. Maryam. Celle qui prend soin des autres. Il le sent, là, même à distance, cette écœurante envie qui émane d'elle, cette volonté de calmer les esprits, de servir de _putain_ d'auspistice aux premiers venus.

Psiioniic. Captor. Il sent que l'autre partie de lui y est attaché – moitiesprit ? Kismesis ? Quelle importance – mais lui n'en a que faire. Il ne voit qu'un de ces vulgaires sang si bas, qui ne mériteraient même pas qu'il lève le bras pour achever leur pitoyable existence.

Et puis lui.

Sufferer. Vantas. L'autre partie de son être s'agite lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur cette silhouette malingre et pitoyable. Si faible, et si puissant à la fois. Son « moirail ». Sa seule faiblesse, et il le sait. Il n'aura aucune pitié.

_Il_ continue d'avancer. Gamzee, à l'intérieur, a cessé de se débattre, cessé de hurler sans se faire entendre. Il sait qu'il gaspille le peu d'énergie qu'il a pour rien. Rien ne pourra jamais _l'_arrêter, il est bien trop fort pour ça. Il avance d'un pas tranquille, traînant son arme derrière lui tandis qu'il se rapproche des quatre amis qui se préparent tous au combat.  
Jusqu'à… jusqu'à ce que Vantas fasse quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Il le voit se rapprocher de chacun de ses camarades et les éloigner, d'un mouvement de la main, d'une tape sur l'épaule, d'un simple regard. Qu'est-ce que… ?

Oh, tant pis.  
Après tout, s'il a décidé qu'il mourrait le premier, il ne lui enlèvera pas ce petit plaisir. Il a hâte que son sang de mutant – rouge comme ces pitoyables _humains_ – colore les murs, le plafond, le sol – tout, tout, _tout. _  
Il entend Gamzee, en lui, pousser un pitoyable gémissement. Sans doute avait-il espéré qu'il l'épargnerait. Lamentable, encore une fois.

Karkat a dégainé son arme – sa faucille. Il n'ira pas à la mort les bras vides, c'est déjà ça. Même s'il est aussi ridicule que l'autre dans sa tête, il lui offrira au moins le plaisir divertissant d'un combat – bien que totalement inégal. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, _il_ s'élance à son tour en direction du mutant, son marteau armé sur un coup déjà prévu pour lui défoncer le crâne sans aucune pitié.  
Au milieu de sa lancée, un détail.  
Quelque chose de petit, de discret. Presque d'invisible, et pourtant si évident. Mais il n'y prête pas attention. Gamzee, oui.

Karkat a lâché son arme.  
Elle résonne sur le sol, abandonnée, vide de tout sens et de toute utilité, tandis qu'il continue sa course droit sur celui qui a tué la moitié d'entre eux. _L'autre_ ne remarque rien, trop concentré sur sa volonté de faire un carnage, d'éparpiller sang et trippes en un arc-en-ciel merveilleux qui colorerait l'univers qui l'entoure. Aveuglé.

Dans sa folie meurtrière, il ne voit qu'au dernier moment deux bras, tendus vers lui.  
Deux bras tendus, qui ne demandent rien, n'exigent rien. Ne font qu'offrir.  
Gamzee a l'impression, tout à coup de se réveiller. Il est toujours prisonnier dans sa propre tête, incapable d'arrêter son corps, de l'empêcher de mener son moirail à sa fin. Mais il a l'impression qu'une lumière s'est faite dans sa tête, une lumière qui dissiperait tout le brouillard dans lequel il baignait jusqu'alors.

Il se rend compte que jusque là, il n'était qu'une âme perdue flottant dans un océan d'obscurité. Papillon perdu dans la nuit, sans lumière, sans phare pour le guider. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que quelqu'un puisse le voir, quelqu'un puisse l'aider. Que quelqu'un – _Karkat_ – soit là pour lui. Qu'on ne l'ait pas oublié.  
Tous les autres avaient peur. Karkat aussi, il n'est pas idiot. Il sait qu'il doit être terrifié à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il a surmonté cette peur, sinon il ne serait pas là. Sinon il n'aurait pas choisi d'affronter seul le monstre qui est dans la tête de Gamzee.

Les bras de Karkat se referment sur son – _son, _leur ? – dos. À nouveau, lui donnent raison et tort. Oui, il est là. Mais non, il n'est pas seul.  
Deux cris résonnent en même temps. De rage et de joie. L'un ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un paysang le touche, tente de le calmer comme s'il avait ce droit. Ne supporte pas l'idée de se rendormir, pas à cause de ce mutant.  
L'autre crie de joie, du bonheur de retrouver Karkat, même si ce dernier n'en est pas encore totalement conscient. Du bonheur de sentir à nouveau l'amour de son moirail, de comprendre que jamais, jamais il n'avait cessé d'être là pour lui.

La présence si forte de Karkat lui offre la force de combattre l'autre, de le pousser à se rendormir. Elle glisse aussi en lui une certitude, un secret chuchoté qui enfle, enfle jusqu'à emplir sa tête, résonner contre les parois de son crâne et lui souffler courage et vigueur.

_Karkat n'a jamais affronté l'autre seul. Il savait que Gamzee était là, quelque part. _

La lumière se fait enfin dans son esprit, et Gamzee, toujours prisonnier, sourit.  
Il sent. Il sent, voit, entend.  
Toucher, vision, ouïe, tous ses sens se mettent en éveil pour sentir la présence de Karkat, si loin et pourtant si proche de lui, qui met tout en œuvre pour l'aider.

Il sent la main de ce dernier quitter son dos pour venir se poser sur sa joue, la prendre en coupe dans la paume de sa main, la caresser. Pas de violence, pas de précipitation. Juste la douceur qui lui est si familière, derrière les cris et l'apparente colère. Karkat l'aime, même s'il ne le dit jamais.  
Il voit à travers les yeux de _l'autre_, comme si c'était presque déjà à nouveau les siens. Il voit, et son cœur se serre de ce qu'il aperçoit. Son cœur se serre des traits d'inquiétudes qui marquent la peau grise, des sillons rouges sombres qui ont coulé sur ses joues – _à cause de lui, il le sait. _Son cœur se serre à la vue des pupilles sombres dans lesquelles il plonge, où il lit sans problèmes tout l'amour que Karkat n'a jamais cessé de lui porter.  
Il entend le doux chuchotement qui sort de la gorge de son meilleur ami, le « soosh » qui n'a de sens que pour eux, et qui sait si bien le calmer lorsqu'il le faut. Elle est comme une berceuse, un rythme doux et tranquille qui endort, efface, apaise la rage et la colère.

Doucement, le rythme des « honk » s'amenuise, diminue. Gamzee sent que _l'autre_ se calme peu à peu, s'endort, bercé par les mouvements et l'amour de son moirail. Il est presque sur le point de reprendre le contrôle de son corps quand un sursaut de conscience l'en empêche.  
Il sent tous ses muscles se tendre, son visage se figer dans un cri d'agonie, de rage et de désespoir qui résonne dans le vide autour d'eux, statufie tous ceux présents.

Sauf Karkat.  
Il n'a pas le temps d'avoir à nouveau peur pour lui, de craindre pour sa vie. Il n'a pas le temps même d'avoir envie de lui crier de fuir, afin de survivre.  
Déjà, la main posée sur sa joue a bougé, s'est déplacée. Frôlant sa peau souillée par les larmes, le sang et la peinture, elle vient caresser une de ses oreilles avant de se glisser derrière celle-ci, dans la masse de cheveux sombres et emmêlés. Il sent les doigts se refermer sur les boucles sombres, s'y accrocher pour faire pression.

Et avant de comprendre tout à fait ce qu'il vient de se passer, il se retrouve attiré dans une étreinte au goût d'éternité, d'espoir et de peur, mais surtout – _surtout – _d'amour. Ce dernier geste finit d'achever l'œuvre commune des deux moirails, et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement que Gamzee referme à son tour ses bras autour des épaules de Karkat, enfouit son nez contre son cou.

La lumière emplit enfin toute sa tête.  
Une voix chuchote contre son oreille.

« Je suis là. »

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Un silence.  
Un souffle.  
L'étreinte se resserre.

« Toi aussi, crétin. »

* * *

_Review ? *yeux de Gamzee sous perf' de slime*_


End file.
